


Please tell me you still love me

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: After a break up, Sebastian continues to call the reader in hopes they'd pick up.





	Please tell me you still love me

* * *

* * *

The familiar phone number flashed across your screen, your phone vibrating repeatedly until the call ended. Three months. It had been three months since you had last seen your ex-boyfriend, though he surely tried to grab your attention. You had deleted most of your social media sites, changed your phone number even moved to a different neighborhood away from where he was residing and still Sebastian Stan managed to slither his way back into your life. It didn’t help his image was everywhere as the highly anticipated fourth installment of the Avengers was soon to be released; his ‘Bucky’ character plastered everywhere you looked.

The same phone number flashed on your cell phone once again, and still you chose to ignore it as you sat at the table with your friends around you. They noticed your hesitation and immediately connected the dots. “Are you okay?” they asked in unison, putting a hand on your forearm to show their support. You simply nodded and requested they ignored it, just like you were. Obliging, they ordered another round of drinks for the table and you sat comfortably with them, needing the girls night out.

Again your phone vibrated. And again. And again; one right after the other. Normally you’d just ignore it, even turn your phone off, but there was something bothering you; Sebastian had never excessively called but would give up after the third or fourth attempt. Picking up your phone, you could feel your best friend putting a hand on your shoulder.

“You sure you want to answer?” she asked, already knowing you were defeated. Offering her a nod, you excused yourself and walked toward a more quiet part of the restaurant.

“What the hell do you want?” you answered, holding the phone against your ear.

“(Y/N), god I am so happy to hear your voice.” He had been drinking - it was obvious in his slurred speech and muffled hiccup. “I’ve been trying to call you, what are you doing?”

“Hanging up on you.”

“Wait.” Sadly you had no self-control and you could feel your heart dropping from you lack of authority. “I … um. I need help. I’m in no shape to drive right now and there’s no one else I can call. Can you pick me up?” You sighed, leaning your back against the wall as your head fell into your hand. Most of the voices in the back of your mind screamed to decline – tell him he was on his own and continue on your night with your friends. However, like a little seed planted in a small patch of soil, the voice telling you to help him grew loud with each ‘please’ he would sing.

“Where are you?” He gave direction to where he was located, mumbling a grateful thank you before hanging up the phone. Placing the device in your pocket, you let out a harsh breath knowing you were going to get shit from your friends for doing this.

Pushing yourself from the wall, you offered a sorrowful smile to them; they already knew you gave in. “Girl why do you do this to yourself?”

“I’m a masochist.” You shrugged, grabbing your purse and placing a few bucks on the table. “I’ll send a text to keep y’all updated,” you promised before leaving the restaurant.

Throughout the entire car ride you had a verbal argument with yourself about your actions. He had broken up with you, he left you during one of the most emotional moments of your life, and to make matters worse, all the magazines and celebrity gossip networks reported seeing Sebastian with another woman just weeks after the break-up. Whether the rumors were true or not, you weren’t completely sure, but the thought alone destroyed you.

Wiping away the tears beginning to form, you noticed a figure standing alongside a sidewalk looking oddly familiar; it was Sebastian walking with his shoes in his hands – bare feet walking on the dirty sidewalk. Stopping beside him, you rolled the window down, thankful it was dark out and your pink cheeks weren’t noticeable. “Get in,” you instructed him; he immediately listened.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he mumbled, shutting the door behind him. From the cool breeze and walk from the bar, you could tell he had sobered up a bit. Still you kept the ride silent with the radio lowly playing in the background. “You look really pretty,” he complimented with a trying smile; you kept your gaze forward. “I didn’t pull you out of anything important, right?”

“Just a girls night of trying to forget you,” you finally responded, sending a quick glare his way. The fire behind your eyes told him to sit in silence for the rest of the car ride, which only lasted almost five more minutes before you pulled up to his apartment building.

“D-Do you wanna come up?” he asked, his hand placed on the handle.

You almost scuffed at his question. Rolling your eyes at him you shook your head. “No I don’t want to come up, Sebastian. I don’t know what you think this is, but what I want is for you to be gone, completely. I don’t want to see your face on billboards anymore, I don’t want your number coming up on my phone and I don’t want to see you.” You paused, letting out a frustrated groan as you felt tears stinging your eyes. “You left me. But you keep me around for what? To rub it in that you’re happy?”

“What makes you think I’m happy?” he combated, his face scrunching.

“Oh please, who was that chick you were rumored to be with a few weeks after you left me?”

“Are you serious right now? Those photos were manipulated; I would never do that to you.” Now Sebastian was turned so he was facing you.

“Then why did you leave me?”

“I don’t know!” This raised voice took you back, making to lean away from him. “I was scared. I am scared. Y/N, I love you. I never said it because I didn’t want things to change if we said it. But letting you go was the stupidest mistake I had ever made, and losing you will always be my biggest regret.” Silence fell over the two of you with just the radio still playing. Turning off your car, you played with the keys in your hand, focusing on your breathing. “Please tell me you love still love me.”

“You hurt me.”

“I know.” Sebastian extended his arm, his hand landing on your knee as the other placed a finger under your chin, forcing you to look at him. “I promise I will never do that again.” You eyed him closely, trying to find a hint of deception but found nothing but adoration and pain in his icy blue eyes.

“I never did stop loving you.” A small smile tugged at his lips as he pulled you in for a kiss.


End file.
